


Lifetimes and Beyond

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dimileth Hot Flash, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Immortality, Married Sex, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: For Dimileth Hot Flash 2021.Prompts: Blood and Immortality.Dimitri and Byleth get frisky during her menstrual cycle and it has a strange effect on Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Lifetimes and Beyond

"You don't have to do that."

Byleth's protest came between her sighs of pleasure, with Dimitri slowly trailing kisses down the plane of her stomach. She squirmed underneath him, undeniably aroused despite how she insisted she wasn't. He could smell the musk of her arousal this close, though unlike other times, it was tinged with a metallic scent. "I don't mind that you're menstruating." It wouldn't be the first time that they made love when she had been, but it  _ would  _ be the first where he pleasured her orally. The blood didn't bother him, not when it was her and it would provide her some relief from the other more difficult to endure symptoms of her cycles if he could bring her to orgasm. 

"But it could be," she hesitated a moment, fingers flexed on the bedspread beneath her, "it might be messy."

"We can wash up after. It doesn't bother me." He kissed the inner part of her thigh while he maneuvered his shoulders between her legs. She was beautiful like that, lounged in their marital bed like a goddess waiting for worship. Still, he could see apprehension behind her eyes no matter how she masked it. "We don't have to do anything you don't want, Beloved. Just tell me no and I'll stop."

Byleth shifted. Her eyes drifted to the side briefly. When they met his gaze again, that  _ something  _ behind them was gone, replaced with the look of longing he was more accustomed to from her 8n these situations. She raked her hand through his hair, the feeling of her nails on his scalp sent waves of electricity down his spine. "Dimitri, would you spend forever with me? Would you live forever if it was by my side?"

The question took him off guard, but he responded almost immediately with "Of course. Lifetimes and beyond, Beloved."

His answer pleased her. She hooked her thumbs into her underwear and began sliding them down her thighs. Dimitri assisted where he could. He savored every glance of her skin against his, so much that a strangled moan escaped him when one of her thighs grazed his bare chest. Her scent was stronger, the soft hair between her legs already damp with her arousal and menstrual blood. 

"Dimitri…" Byleth purred, "...I love you."

"I love you too, Beloved."

Her clit was slick under the pad of his thumb. Byleth wriggled against the trained circles he made, her breathing rough already. Dimitri smiled at the sight and positioned himself lower. Close enough to kiss and lap at her. She gasped and grabbed for fistfuls of his hair. 

"Just...like that."

Every time they made love was just as exhilarating as the first, and that night was no exception. His cock had already gone completely hard, but it would have to go unattended when she needed him more. Dimitri inhaled deeply and allowed her scent to wash over him and continued. He alternated between lapping at her clit and nibbling on her thigh. With two fingers, he drilled into her and relished in how she responded. 

Soon, the fingers weren't enough, and Byleth's desperate noises and bucking hips were the indications. He pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them on the sheet. She whined in response. Dimitri went lower. His kisses trailed down her labia until he grew bored with toying with her and he could no longer resist. 

The scent of blood was its strongest. There was something strange about it, something reminiscent of magic. His spine tingled the deeper he went, but in a way so different from his arousal. Byleth was beside herself, however. Her fingers dug deeper into his scalp and her voice grew in measure and volume. She was repeating his name, urging him to go deeper, to give more. It was a demand he was happy to fulfill. 

He did his best to ignore the tingling, which had grown to a searing heat that shot up towards his head in a way reminiscent of his migraines. This sensation was so unlike anything he knew and he feared it was going to consume him. But he did not stop. Dimitri had said that her menstrual blood hadn't bothered him, and he wasn't going to make her feel ashamed for it. More than that though was the voice in his head that told him he needed it. It beckoned to a part of him that felt carnal and ancient, promised him things he couldn't comprehend. This was beyond making love with his wife, beyond anything he understood. 

Crawling through his veins, through every synapse. Burning. Claiming. Destroying. Whatever sense he had to pull away had been silenced in favor of this consumption. Whatever this was, it was far more important. It felt beyond logic, beyond anything he knew, and yet he simply could not pull himself away from her. His heart was pounding in his ears, but it hardly sounded like anything when she was just shy of screaming. 

"Dim...ah...Dimitri…! I'm...I'm sorry…!"

Her thighs clamped down around his ears as she rocked against him. Stars filled his vision. He was dizzy, could scarcely breathe. Pain seared at every nerve ending. The stars turned to blinding white, and he collapsed. Still, he understood. He understood her hesitation, and the pain, and what was happening. He understood and he welcomed it.

\--

He checked his phone one last time to make sure he hadn't misunderstood the time she needed to be picked up. Dimitri fiddled with the fingerprint scanner awkwardly; centuries had passed, and yet he still struggled with technological advancement. When it didn't scan for the 5th time, he sighed and punched in the password. Things were much simpler when hand-written on paper, and usually, she was good at remembering to leave post-it notes on the fridge for him because he hadn't quite taken to technology as she had, but she must have been in a hurry that morning and forgot.

A text appeared on his notification bar and Dimitri quickly clicked it. 

_ Running late. Be out in 5 min. _

Dimitri rested against the back of the car and dropped the phone in his lap. He took in several heavy breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. So she was okay, just running late. Sometimes, the old fears that someone was going to hurt her came to the forefront, flashes of a time long since gone when they needed to worry about assassination attempts. Things weren't like that anymore, but when his mind wasn't occupied, they came.

But, he saw Byleth coming out of the museum with her work bag slung over her shoulder while she tugged her hair out of the bun she had it in. She smiled when she saw him waiting for her in the car and hastened her pace. "Sorry for making you wait," She said once she was settled in, "I needed to finalize some stuff with the new exhibit and train the new curator."

"Oh? How did that go?"

"Good. He's a dead ringer for Felix. Almost called him Felix a couple of times and had to stop myself."

Dimitri kissed the top of her head and put the car in drive. It wasn't the first time they saw ghosts of the past like that, walking and talking and living with no recollection of a past they may or may not have shared. Still, it was a rare enough occurrence that they shared each time. 

Byleth was quiet most of the drive back home. On days when he picked her up, she was usually more lively, but there was a sort of melancholy about her then that he couldn't ignore.

"Something wrong?"

"Dimitri...do you regret what I did that night?" 

No clarification was needed. After centuries, he was perceptive to what she meant to say. He took his hand off the clutch and placed it on her thigh. "Of course not. I said I wanted lifetimes with you and I meant it."

Byleth's lips curled into a smile. She placed a hand atop his and laced their fingers together. "I know I ask you that all the time, but I need to hear that you don't regret it," she paused long enough to check her phone, "can we get pizza for dinner?"

Dimitri smiled and squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Sure."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)


End file.
